Advent child
by sentbyravens
Summary: AU TMNT fic the turtles are human: Mikey is starting a new school after escaping his past and bullies from his old school. Will he fit in knowing that if people found out his secret, they might think differently of him and will he cope with his new enemy's. This contains Yaoi MikeyxOcc


**Advent child – Prologue : new beginning**

I do not own tmnt :(

The turtles are human in these chapters, just to let you know

An AU fic, may contain yaoi

MikeyxOCC

Description:

Leo

Hair:straight brown hair

Eyes: cinnamon brown

Age: 20

Height: 6'1

Raph

Hair: curly reddish brown hair

Eyes: greeny brown

Age: 19

Height: 6'0

Don

Hair: straight light brown hair

Eyes: dark brown

Age: 18

Height: 5'9

Mikey

Hair: straight blond hair

Eyes: baby blue

Age: 15 (almost 16)

Height: 5'6

Mikey's pov:

BAMM BAMM BAMM!, I opened my eyes as I was rudely awaken by Raph knocking on the the door "MIKEY YOU NEED TO GET UP NOW OR YOU WILL BE LATE" he shouted. Urgh great, I hate starting new schools, I should know I've been to 3 schools over the past year. I got out of my bed and got changed into my black jeans and light blue T-shirt, I went into the bathroom to sort my hair out, as I was done I made my way down stairs to join my three older brothers.

"Morning" I mumbled as I went to the kitchen to make some coffee. "Hey Mikey are you almost ready to go" Leo said. I nodded and quickly made myself something to eat before I left for my first day a a new school.

I got in the car waiting for Leo, I jumped as I heard a knock on the window, I looked at Don who was standing there and rolled down the window "geez Don you know how to scare a someone don't you" I joked, he just smiled in return "Mikey please try to make some nice friends, unlike those one's at the last school" he softly said.

I smiled "I'll try" and with that Leo came out and got into the car, "you ready" he asked, I nodded and said goodbye to Don.

"Are you alright" Leo asked me, "yeah" I plainly said. The rest of the journey we just sat there in silence. As we arrived and before I could get out of the car Leo grabbed my arm and said "if anything goes wrong or if you need any help or just anything in general, call me alright".

"Yeah I will,don't worry" I smiled. I got out of the car as we said our goodbyes.

As I made my way up to the school, I was shoot some strange looks as I walked up to the front of the school but I just ignored them and carried on making my way up. I wish my brothers were here, why did I have to be the youngest.

A group of older looking boys were standing in front of the school door and one of them seemed to notice me, "whoa whoa whoa what do we have here boys, look what the freak show brought in" an older boy with black hair mocked. He stood in front of me, blocking my path "excuse me" I politely said, not wanting to get on there bad side.

"Hey guys the twerp want to get past" he mocked again and his so called 'friends' laughed and I just stayed quiet knowing from past experience to stay quiet and let them do what they want, "heh,well he seems to be the quiet type" he smirked and then came up to me and whispered "don't come near me again freak" and the him and his friends walked away. What did I do now to make him pissed off, I don't get high school.

I finally made my way inside of the building and made my way over to the front desk. "Hi, I'm new here and my name is Mikey Hamato" I told the woman at the desk. The lady smiled "Here is your timetable and your form room number is 14", "thanks" I said quietly.

I heard the bell ring as I was making my way down to room 14, I slowly opened the door and walked into the room, were I could feel eyes staring into the back of my head as I walked towards the teachers desk.

"Um hi I'm Mikey and it's my first day here" I said to the male teacher sitting on the top of his desk, he looked like he was in his mid 20's, with jet black hair and dark brown eyes. "Hello Mikey, I'm Mr. Patterson and I'm your formtutor for the rest of your school years" he said with a big grin "Would you like to take a seat next to Zack please", he pointed to a boy with black spiky hair and blue eyes.

I nodded and made my way over there, whilst still feeling peoples eyes watching my every move. I sat down next to the boy. "Hi what's your name?" Zack questioned. "It's Mikey" I answered, he smiled. "Hey would you like to meed some of my friends at break" he quickly asked "sure" I answered. "Cool, what do you have first" he asked, "Ummmm I have" I looked down at the timetable that I was given "I have English then Art" I told Zack, "Okay I''ll pick you up at the Art block".

I nodded again, I'm actually making friends I thought to my self, I can't wait.

Thanks for reading.

Sentbyravens.


End file.
